The Stages of Love
by Fangirl17
Summary: Edward and Bella can't stand each other, but when Edward finds out that Bella gets beaten by Charlie, what will he do? Will Edward save Bella or will she be left alone. *ALL HUMAN*
1. Stage 1 pt1 Hate

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, but I do own **

**this story. Just not the characters. Yeah…**

**Chapter: Stage 1-pt.1- Hate**

That stupid jerk was at it again! I can't stand him. GAH! As if I don't have enough problems to deal with. I jerked my locker open, and the door came off and fell to the floor.

"Ugh," I shouted in frustration. When the other students heard that they who and what it was.

Edward Cullen had been my mortal enemy since the fourth grade. Why, I can't even remember, but we've hated each other from the very start. That's how it was, and everyone knew it.

Today he was on top of his game, but that's just fine with me. Let's just say left him a little surprise for him in his locker. That's when I heard it. Right on cue I though. His yell. I burst into laughter. Hopefully the rat bit him, and he got a little slime from the sewage.

I walked to my next class giggling away. I decided to walk past his locker to get a glimpse of the damage. It was really stinky. Girls were screaming because of the rat that was running down the hallway. Edward, my dear, friends, was dripping in goo and slime. Nice greenish brown slime. I was hard up laughing now. I mean rolling on the floor crying. When I finally calmed down, I late for class and Edward was giving me such a glare that for am minute I was actually intimidated for a second.

Then I got up from the floor, dusted myself off, and picked up my books. With another giggle, I was off to class.

Finally, lunch time, my favorite part of the school day. I walked into the cafeteria, collected my lunch, went to find my table, but then I got an idea. I walked passed a table backtracked and then stopped.

"Hey Cullen," I sneered. "Did you like my present?"

"You," he growled.

"The one and only," I replied back smugly. His siblings snickered. Emmet, the oldest and the jokester said

"Nice one Bella, I couldn't have done it better"

"Thank you," I said sincerely with a little mock sarcasm in it. I looked back at Edward who was smiling smugly.

"It's okay Isabella, I forgive you," he said slyly. Slowly he stood up, picked up a hand full of spaghetti, raised it, and threw it at me. It hit me hard in the chest. I gasped.

"EDWARD CULLEN. YOU ARE SO DEAD," I screamed. I picked up some spaghetti and threw it as hard as I could. Edward ducked and I heard a violent, earsplitting scream. Oh, shit I though. Rosalie was like lightening. She picked up Emmet's tray, and threw it at me. Food and all. I ducked, and it hit the back of Jessica Stanley. She screamed, and turned to Lauren.

"YOU BITCH!" She also grabbed some spaghetti and threw it.

"Food fight," Emmet yelled, and that's how it started. Everyone went wild. Edward and I were having. Just as we were about to throw something else at each other

"Cullen, Swan! My office now," barked our principle. Oh, fudge I though. This isn't going to be good. I put down the food that was in my hand, and walked towards the doors.

"As for the rest of you, clean this up, and there will be consequences," he said, "You two, follow." As we walked down the hall, I looked down in despair. What was I going to do? I looked at Edward. He didn't look half as worried as I did. He caught my eye and glared at me. I looked back down at the floor, again.

We enter the principle's office, he told both of us two us to have a seat.

"Now, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, this time is simply inexcusable. I've put up with your constant fighting for long enough. Mr. Cullen you took the door off Ms. Swan's locker, and Ms. Swan you let a rat into my school, and you out sewage into Mr. Cullen's locker. I've tried to be nice about this, but I'm going to have to suspend the both of you for a week. There will be a call home to notify your parents of this."

My head bolted up.

"Please Mr. Varner, not suspension. I will do anything," I tried to plead.

"I'm sorry Ms. Swan. You two are free to go." I got out of the chair unsteadily, and out of the office. What was I going to do? Charlie was going to beat me black and blue.

"Why are you in such a panic? So the goody- goody Isabella has finally gotten in trouble. How does it feel?" he asked in a mocking, sarcastic voice. I was steaming angry now. I turned around, and in two quick paces I was standing right in front of him. My hand flew across his face fast and hard. He rubbed the spot where I had just attacked, and scoffed.

"You've slapped me many times before, remember," He said unfazed, "but if it makes you feel better this one hurt way more than the others." I stormed out and to my truck. I hopped in. The minute I got my door shut and locked, I broke down in sobs that were so hard that they shook the truck

"Why," I choked out, "why does this have to happen to me," I yelled in a hoarse voice. Charlie was just starting to slack off on his beatings, now I was going to get one worse than ever.

I came home around eight. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where have you been," he asked.

"At work," I lied.

"No you haven't, you don't work today." How the hell did he know that? Was actually paying attention? He suddenly dropped it though. He put the plate he was eating on in the sink, walked over to the coffee table and leaned on the lamp.

"I got a call from you school today," he said coolly

"Really," I tried to act surprised. I knew I wasn't a good liar.

"Damn it, don't play with me girl," Charlie yelled. I found the lamp being hurled at me. I fell back as it hit me in the stomach. In three long strides, Charlie was standing over me. He grabbed me by my hair, pulling my face up to look at him. I screamed in pain. Soon followed a series of punches and kicks. Then Charlie stood on my left leg and bounced on it. I screamed in more agony, but then I heard a deafening crack.

Charlie got off and looked at me in satisfaction.

"Had enough girl," he asked smugly. I didn't say anything.

"I'm talking to you!" I managed to choke. Charlie laughed and walked up the stairs, leaving me crumpled on the floor in a pile of shattered glass. God, why me.

**A/N: Please review**.


	2. Stage 1pt2 Hate

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter: Stage 1- pt.2-Hate**

**A/N: since I got so many reviews, favorites and story alerts I decided to put this chapter up tonight. Thanks to all my reviewers. I really appreciate you guys.**

**(EPOV)**

Esme and Carlisle weren't happy about my week suspension. I got like a days long lecture about what I did and how it was wrong. They also told me that I should apologize to Bella. I had to laugh at that. I was quite happy that I'd won this battle and there was no way I was going to say sorry for my victory.

Now my week is up and sadly it's Monday again, I have to go back to school. I was outside my car waiting for Bella to show up so I could see the pathetic angry look on her face, but I got tired of waiting and left.

Bella never showed up that day. Wow I must've got her good. The though immensely brightened my day. I became even happier when she didn't show up the next day or the next. For some reason, though, I kept getting glares from her best friend, Angela Webber. Finally, on Thursday, she showed up, and she was in Angela's truck. Angela got out the truck, walked around to the passenger's side, opened the back door, pulled out a pair of crutches, opened Bella's door, and helped her out onto the movement she made, she winced in pain. There was a cast on here leg. She looked so pale, weak, and fragile. What the hell happened to her? Slowly she and Angela made her way into the school. Seeing as I could walk faster than her, I decided to wait for by her locker, to make fun klutziness.

When she finally arrived, which took forever, Angela was with her and ready to fight when she saw me by Bella's locker waiting for her.

"So what has the clumsy Bella done this time? Got hit by a truck?" I laughed at that one, it seemed very probable.

"Leave her alone Cullen," Angela sneered with ferocity.

"Don't worry about him Ang, just help me with my books," Bella said quietly. I wasn't used to be brushed of so easily by her. It sort of hurt in a way.

"You're still here," Bella said barely above a whisper.

"So what's the story," I asked again. She turned. The silent huh, I thought. I could fix that. I reached out to touch her when Angela slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch her," she growled. Bella turned back to me

"Why do you care," she asked bitterly. Before I could say anything she started to yell at me.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH, CULLEN?! YOU DIDN'T CARE A WEEK AGO WHEN I WAS GETTING SUSPENDED BECAUSE OF YOU!" With every word she either winced or grimaced. I could tell she was in great pain.

"I'm tired Edward. I give up, you win. So just, just leave me alone already. You win. Please go away." She whispered the last part so brokenly. I really pitied her right now. She was trying to hold back the tears that were already pouring down her face. What brought this on I don't even know.

"C'mon Bella, let's go," Angela said gently. The whole hall was staring at our little chat. I just stood there dumfounded. What the hell just happened here? She said she gave up, that I won. Finally, battle after battle we'd fought, but for some reason I wasn't happy. I was happy at all.

I felt regret, no not regret, total guilt. For some God forsaken reason, I felt like it was my fault. I punched the lockers in frustration, leaving a small dent. Why the hell was I felling like this. I should be fucking celebrating

It was around lunch time when I hear that Bella had fallen down the stairs, again. It's was the gossip of the day. Anyway, that must've been the fourth time. How do you fall down the stairs four times? I don't even know, but that's Bella for ya. Even though that's what they said, I had a nagging feeling that, that possibly can't be it.

I watched Bella as she walked into the cafeteria. It was so quiet that it seem liked everyone had died. Angela helped Bella into her chair, and went to get them something from the line. I watched the way Bella move. Everything hurt her. She tried to hide it, but failed miserably. I knew Bella was a tough cookie, so this just didn't make sense.

Bella hadn't touched her plate since she got it.

"You have to eat something, Bella," said a worried Angela.

"Sorry Ang, but it hurts me to eat. Everything hurts."

"Oh, well, let's go then. I'm done anyway. Angela dumped their trays, and she and Bella were out the cafeteria. What was that, I thought.

"Edward you alright," I heard Jasper ask.

"Yeah," I replied getting up to follow them. I stopped right outside the doors, and looked both ways. They were nowhere in sight. Where can a girl on crutches get to that fast? I decided that I'd try at her locker. I was about to turn the corner of the hall that her locker was on, but I heard them talking

"Bella you have to tell someone about this." That was Angela's voice. I peaked around the corner." Bella looked around.

"Ang, you know I can't do that." I've never seen Bella look so serious in my before.

"Why not Bella? You are practically broken. You should be in a hospital."

"Angela, they would ask what happened to me, and Charlie would kill me if he found out." Angela didn't reply.

"I'm gong to the bathroom, wait here for me." Bella leaned against the lockers and sighed.

"Time to find out what this is about," I said to myself. I walked down the hall and

stopped in front of Bella. When she noticed my presence, she looked up to see who it was. "Oh, God," I heard her murmur.

"Well," she said expectantly.

"What happened to you?"

"Well in case you haven't heard, which I'm sure you have, I fell down the stairs," she replied.

"No you didn't," I said back. For A second there was a look of shock on her face, but then she pulled her poker face. I knew I was in for a battle then,

"How do you know what I did? Why can't you just except that I fell down the stairs, like everyone else. I've done it before."

"Exactly," I said taking a step closer, "you have fallen down the stairs before, and the damage wasn't nearly as bad as it is now. You did not fall down the stairs, but I don't know what really happened." Her masked cracked. She looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said defiantly. I became very frustrated at her resistances, and then I turned her face back to mine.

"Yes you do." I pressed myself on her stomach and she winced. I down at her stomach. Before she could move, I raised up her shirt and saws scars and black and blue marks everywhere.

"Bella that doesn't happen when you fall sow the stairs." I fond my voice rising. I grabbed her hand a pushed up her sleeves. More spots of black and blue. Her attempts to stop me were so feeble and pathetic.

"What happened to you," I growled. She looked so scared that my face softened the tiniest bit. Then there was a sudden click. Her conversation with Angela. Her reaction when the Mr. Varner told her that she was suspended. It all made sense. Realization washed all over my face.

"Bella, does Chief Swan hit you?"

**A/N: A cliffy. Edward knows. What is Bella gong to tell him? What is Edward going to do? To find out I will need five reviews for chapter 3.**


	3. Stage 1 pt3 hate

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Stage 1- pt3- Hate**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so Stephanie said that she might strike up a deal. Naw I'm just kidding. I still don't own Twilight. Nor do I think I ever will. There won't be any deals either. (So sad)**

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I got way more reviews than I asked for, and it makes me super happy. You guys review super fast. I can't even get a chapter written. Geez! Don't get the wrong idea, I absolutely adore your reviews, and I would like to send a special thanks to those who review. I need time to write so I am going to only up date one day a week. It's going to be random days when I finish the chapters, but I am going to at least try to up date one day a week. Okay now on to the story.**

**(BPOV)**

"Bella does Chief Swan hit you?" Edward asked. I felt the horror spread across my face. Shit, shit, shit! I can barely handle what was on my, now this.

"I…uh…um," I stuttered. Please somebody save me, and right on cue Angela came back from the bathroom.

"Do you not understand the words leave me alone when you hear them?" Angela asked annoyed, as she glared at me. Edward looked at her and then back at me.

"This isn't over," he said only for me to hear. He then left without looking back.

"Are you alright, Bella? Did he do anything to you, because if he did, I'll –

"He knows," I whispered tragically.

"What?"

"He knows Ang; he knows that I didn't fall down the stairs. He knows that I got this from Charlie," I said totally breaking down into sobs.

"How could he possibly know that?!" Angela demanded.

"I don't know. He must've heard us talking or something," I replied. Angela didn't say anything. "Well, any ideas?" I asked.

"Bella, let's just skip our last two classes and go home." She suggested.

"No that's going to make him more suspicious!"

"Bella, we need to figure out what we're going to do, and you look like a mess anyway. We don't have to go home. We can get to Seattle in like thirty-five minutes in my truck. We can go and get some coffee or just sit and talk, please."

"Okay, okay, let's go," I said feeling slightly better.

**A/N: Now we're going to Edwards POV because it's more important in this chapter.**

**(EPOV)**

For the rest of the day, I just wallowed in my guilt. I never knew she had so much to deal at home, and then me at school. I was so selfish. We avoided each other on Friday. I was too ashamed of myself. Saturday, I laid around in my room until Esme called us for dinner. Whiled everyone was in the midst of conversation, I was deep in thought,

What was I going to do? I can't just do nothing, the guilt is eating me alive. I let out a sigh, slouched further down in my seat, and leaned my head on my fist. I looked up from my untouched food to see everyone at the table staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You alright, Edward? You haven't been yourself lately," Alice asked

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You know you can tell us anything. We're your fami-

"Alice I said I'm fine!" I snapped, rising in my seat. They looked just as surprised as I did. "I need go I said taking my keys out of my pocket, but when I got to the door I threw them to the couch, walked out the door, and started sown the long drive that lead to the highway.

**(BPOV)**

I the rest of the weekend contemplating on what I was going to do about Edward. In the end I decided to let the chips fall where they may. That was only because in my hours and hours of though, I came up with nothing. It was Monday again, and I was ready for him, but he wasn't there. I looked for him everywhere that I went, but still no Edward. At lunch his chair was empty and his family… Theirs faces were so, so sad. What happened to Edward? I found myself worried.

Edward did show up Tuesday. He looked different. Changed in some sort of way. The emotions he held in his eyes were so unreadable. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was different there. It was after lunch when he approached me at my locker.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"You're talking to me now," I said back

"I'm serious." I looked up at his face. His smoldering green eyes took me by surprise.

"Wha…what?" I stuttered. How embarrassing.

"I want you to skip class with me." He said. I must admit that also took me by surprised. His eyes mad me want o say yes, but I kept my resistance. "

"I skipped last week with Angela." He sighed in frustration. He then looked back into my eyes and squinted his.

"You don't trust me," he said it like it was the most unbelievable thing.

"No I don't."

"Why?" he asked looking kind of hurt. I gave him a I know you're not asking me that question look.

"I guess I'm not the most trustworthy person to you."

"You think," I retorted. "What do you want to talk to me about, because if it's what I think it's about then I'm not interested." I said. He looked away from and sighed "By the way it's none of your business either," I added.

"None of my business!? It's my fault you're like this. If I wouldn't 'have gotten you suspended, you wouldn't be a hunk of bruised meat. I… I want to help you," He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't want your help nor do I want it."

"Oh yeah, you're just hunky dory and everything's fine." Then he did a very bad imitation of me. "Charlie's not beating me like a damn punching bag." I just glared at him. "You have to let me help you, Bella. The guilt is literally eating me alive. Do you understand that?"

"So that's it huh? You feel guilty. Well I don't want your damn pity!" Our voices rose as we continued t argue.

"You always come to the wrong conclusion. This isn't the only thin that I need to talk to you about. You are ten minutes late for class, and I know you don't have an excuses. You are coming with me whether you like it or not." Now I was totally pissed. Not because of what he said, but because I knew he had won. I slammed my locker shut arms stood there with my arms folded.

"Well!" He smiled.

"I will earn your trust Isabella Swan, if it's the last thing I do." He said.

**(EPOV)**

After I helped Bella into m Volvo, we were off. I spent ten minutes thinking about the walk that I took, and the n decided that this was the right thing to do.

"Where were you Monday?" I heard Bella ask.

"I went for a walk Saturday, and came back Monday around midnight. I need sometime to think, and answer some questions, of myself."

"So that's why your siblings were looking so depressed.

"Yeah."

"Alright spill, what do you want to talk to me about, that's so important?" Of course, right to the chase, I thought. We already went through this, just spit it out Edward.

"When I left, I was gone so long because I was thinking. I felt so guilty, and I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew that I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself. I met an old woman. I swear I've never met her before, but I as I was passing her she said, "Do you what you think is best." I didn't know what the best thing was, but when I finally realized it I came back. After that I was different, changed, and I knew that I was." She had a sharp take in of breath.

"So Bella from the bottom of my stone hard heart where there is some warmth, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. I'm sorry for being a nuisance, I'm sorry for causing you problems and giving you troubles. I'm sorry for giving you worries. I'm sorry for making your life hell. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, and that's all I can be. I understand if you don't want to for give me. I do, but you will never know how sorry I truly am."

The tears were thick in my voice, and by know I stopped the car in the middle of the road, because my vision was so blurred. She could never know how sorry I was. I heard her unbuckle her seat belt and start moving around.

Then I felt two small, warm arms around me. I picked up my head from the steering wheel to see Bella hugging me. My shoulder felt wet, and I could hear her sniffing.

"I forgive you Edward. I forgive. Stop beating yourself up. You don't have to feel guilty anymore, because I'm hear now, and I forgive you. It's okay." I sighed at her, and wrapped my arms around her. How she was able to forgive me, I don't know, but I know that I'm grateful. We stayed like that a little while longer until someone blew at us. I quickly helped her back to the passenger seat, and did a sharp U turn back in the direction of the school.

"I bet you feel like a girl, crying and letting out your feelings," Bella joked. I laughed. I drove into the parking lot. Surprisingly, my spot was still there. I helped Bella out of my car. The bell rang, and she mad her way to Angela's truck, as the students began filing out of the school.

Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie, came to the car together.

"Yo, Ed, where were you after lunch?" Emmet asked.

"I…I was being a better person," I replied. That statement puzzled them, but they would understand in the future. I looked back over at Bella, and caught her eye. She had a small smile on her face, and I knew it was for me. Maybe it is time for us to grow up. No, it is time for us to grow up.

**A/N: I freaking crying, and phew! I am so tired and sleepy. It's like 1:00 o'clock in the morning, but I had to finish this for you guys because I got so many reviews. Thanks a million for them. They make me so happy. Stage one is finally done and we're moving down up to stage 2, but I really think you're going to like stage 3 of the story. I'm going to go know, I'm just babbling. Ha-ha. I know what you want, and you know what you have to do to get it. REVIEW!!!!! **

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	4. Stage 2pt 1 Friends

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Stage2 pt1 Friends**

**Disclaimer: I am tired of writing disclaimers, but just because I don't want to get sued…I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**A/N: Wooo! Another chapter. Sorry for the wait folks. I've just gotten lazy, that's all, but I will do my best to become un-lazy. Thank you to all my lovely review, and their lovely reviews. Make sure you read the note at the end. Now on to the story!**

**(BPOV)**

It's been two days since Edward and I had our talk. Wednesday was a little awkward, but then on Thursday, we were passed that, sort of, in a way. Angela drove into the school parking lot. I saw Edward leaning on his car. When he notice he was being looked at, he followed the gaze to me and smiled. I smiled back brightly. It was nice going to school without worrying about what prank you're going to get into that day.

The truck stopped and before I knew it, Edward was at my door opening it. I friendship hadn't become public, But I think his siblings were suspicious of him. I know they're going to think the apocalypse is on its way when they see us together. He opened the car door and said

"Good morning, Miss Swan," with his hand outstretched towards me. I giggled and was about to take it when Angela said nastily,

"What do you want, Cullen?" I looked sheepishly at Edward and muttered, "Sorry." I then turned to Angela and said,

"It's alright, Ang. Be nice" She was completely astounded. I turned back to Edward. "Good morning to you too, Edward," I replied grabbing his hand. He gently slid me out the truck, and slid me onto the ground. "Thanks," I said. Him being nice was a little weird, but I could get used to it. I didn't exactly know what to say. I could tell Edward didn't really know either.

"GAY BABY BORN!" I heard someone yell. I burst into a fit of giggles, and turned around to see who it was. It was Emmet, Edward's older brother.

"Idiot," Edward murmured angrily

"Why would he say something like that?" I asked still laughing as we started walking towards the school.

"Emmet thinks that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

"Okay…going to drop that one."

We were being stared at all day long. Edward even sat with me and Angela, today at lunch. Having Edward as a friend made things a lot easier. Lauren came strutting up, she was one of Edward's bimbo's, and plopped right onto Edwards lap. He looked just as surprised as I did.

"Hey, Eddie," she purred seductively, or at least she tried. Edward's face turned cold in a heart beat. I knew he hated being called that. She ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you sitting with these losers? Come wit with me."

"No thanks, Edward replied politely pushing her off, "I'd rather sit with my friends. She just stood there looking like an idiot. I could tell that she wasn't used to rejection. Especially from Edward. I looked away, and shook with laughter. I could just feel her glaring at me.

"Suit yourself," She said coolly.

"Oh, I will. She walked away stiffly. The three of us burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see her face," Angela exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was priceless." By this time the whole cafeteria was looking at us like we were retarded or something. It felt so good to be this carefree.

**Two Months Later**

My bruises were finally gone, and I could walk again. I was officially good as new. Edward and I are best friends now. He's really protective over me. He picks me up for school, and brings me home. He and Angela have been taking turns carpooling me, but I going to try and get back in my truck.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice as Edward helped me into his Volvo; even though I didn't need it.

"Bye," I yelled back.

"Next week, Alice wants you to know if you can come to her sleepover next week?" Edward asked as he began to drive out the lot.

"Who is going to be there?" I asked

"Just her, Rosalie; and my cousins Tanya, Kate, and Irina."

"Oh…have I met them, your cousins, I mean."

"No, but they're not really my cousins, just really close family friends."

"Hmm. What so they look like," curiosity getting the better of me.

"Tanya, well, she is very pale, very pretty and attractive. She has strawberry blonde hair, and she's about your height." A hiss came out my mouth, before I knew it. Edward gave me a 'what the hell' kind of look.

"Sorry." I didn't like it when he called Tanya pretty and attractive, for some reason. He began the description of Kate and Irina, but I interrupted with another question about her.

"Is Tanya smart?"

"Yes very smart. All A's."

"Hmm," was all I responded. "Does she like you?" I blurted out. I turned my face to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"I…uh…well," I caught him off guard with the question, "She did, I mean she does have a thing for me. She asked me out a few times, but I turned her down." I felt a sudden wave fury towards Tanya, but then something caught me.

"Why did you turn her down?"

"I never liked her in that way. Just like a sister or a cousin. Why so many questions about Tanya?"

"I just think I'm going to like her, that's all," I said with brute hostility. NOT, I wanted to yell. I don't like this Tanya chick. As a matter of fact I hat her. No one asks out Edward, he doesn't need her; he's got me, his best friend and that's that.

"You alright?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Why?' I asked coolly looking back at him.

"Your face; you looked totally pissed and ready to kill. Care to chare?" he asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No," I said smoothly. Edward pulled into my drive way, stopped the car and helped me get out.

"You want to come in?" I asked. "Charlie won't be home til late."

"Sure," He replied. "So can you come?"

"I don't know. I'll have to tell Charlie something."

"I'll take care of Charlie, just please say yes, because it will lead to questions if you don't show." He was pouting now. Aw how cute, but he still looked sexy and- Whoa! Bella what's going on here?! Where did that come from?

"Bella, why are you all red?" Edward asked. I squeaked, and hid my hair in my face.

"Sure, Edward. I'll come." He smiled his crooked smile and I literally swayed in my seat.

"Bella!" Edward said in alarm. I didn't know where these reactions were coming from, and why I was feeling like this towards Edward; but I knew that sleepover was going to be hell for me.

**A/N: There it is chapter four. Now you may be disappointed but chapter five is where the hell starts. I was going to out the sleepover in this chapter, but then I realized that it was a whole other stage. I hoped you liked it, and you won't be disappointed with chapter five. It may take a little longer to update because of my computer problem, but I will do my best. REVIEW!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	5. Stage 3 pt1 Confusion

**The Stages of Love**

**By:Fangirl12**

**A/N: Hi everyone and I truly apologize for the long wait. I am just so damn lazy can you believe that! Anyway guys I have come across a huge problem. It's twilight. There is just something about it. Like there's something missing. I watched this big TV guide movie premiere thing for it on the television. It's almost all I ever think about. I like it so much that it's depressing. Sorry about that you probably didn't want to know. Anyway here is the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Hello everyone**

**Me: Waz up?! Alright Edward, tell them.**

**Edward: Fangirl12 absolutely positively does not own Twilight or any of it's characters, but…**

**Me: I do own the plot of this story, and guess what Edward… you have a crush on Bella.**

**Edward: No I love Bella.**

**Me: But we're not there in the story yet.**

**Edward: But what about the part when me and Bella-**

**Me: SHUT UP!!! Your going to ruin it**

**Edward: Sorry**

**Me: On to the story!!!**

**Chapter: Stage 3 pt1 Confusion**

**(EPOV)**

"Yay, you're here!" Alice exclaimed yanking Bella out by her arm. She winced and I was about to scold her, but Bella said, "Hey Alice, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem Edward wouldn't be too happy if I didn't invite his girlfriend- I mean best friend." Bella turned tomato red.

"Alice," I warned.

"What? People make mistakes."

"Yeah, but not you, Alice."

"Let's go Bella!" Alice exclaimed ignoring my Edward's last comment. When I entered the house there were four other girls sitting in the living room. Bella's only been to my house twice to have dinner. Most of the time, I'd go come to her house for dinner when Charlie wasn't home.

"I'll up your stuff in my room. Go sit down and wait for me to come back. I'll only be about five minutes," I said. I want up the stairs, Alice following behind me. We entered my room and shut the door.

"So what do you guys plan on doing?" I asked

"Oh, just girl stuff. Like fashion shows, makeovers, movies" Alice replied. I stared at her in horror.

"That's practically homicide!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"She doesn't like any of those things. As a matter of fact she hates them. She can't stand clothes ad shopping. And makeovers. Oh my God Alice. What the hell.

"I didn't know. And there's no turning back now. I already planned to play Bella Barbie." She said pouting.

"You gave your homicide plan a name!"

"Whatever Edward, she'll be fine."

"Well as long as I'm not going to see her anymore, I might as well tell her bye and that I'll be at her funeral."

"And that you love her." Alice piped.

"Yeah, that I lo- Alice!" She just laughed, and danced out the door. I followed soon after. I entered the living room to see Bella timidly answering Questions that Rose, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were asking her.

"Bella," I started towards her. She got up looking at me worriedly.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked. Now she wars standing right in front of me. My heart beat quickened, and I didn't know why. I could feel her hot breath on my face. It was so…so intoxicating. As fast as the feeling came it was gone. I returned to my current mission. I kissed her on the fore-head. She bushed a deep chrisom.

"In case I never see you again. I just want you to know that you were always my best friend." She laughed.

"Edward, what's going on?" she asked smiling at me.

"Bye, Bella." I said and rushed out the house, before she could ask me any more questions. I hope she lived. I was on the interstate for about five minutes when I could have sworn I heard a scream form the direction I was coming from. Poor Bella

**(BPOV)**

That was weird.

"What was up with Edward?" I asked after thinking about it for a few minutes.

"Oh nothing. He was just worried about you staying here to night." Alice replied.

"Why," I asked.

"Just some of the things that we were going to so do tonight. Like have makeovers and..." She rambles on and on. I took me a few second to process what it the words makeover meant. I let go a long shriek, and made a dash for the door, but I was caught by Rosalie.

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked struggling to get free of Rose's surprisingly strong arms.

"Wow. Edward was right; you're pretty serious about this." Alice said surprised. Like I sad before, I knew this was going to be hell.

**(EPOV)**

Emmet, Jasper , and I were lounging on Jaspers couch watching the game, and having the occasional wrestling match, with popcorn.

"So Edward… you told Bella you loved her yet."Emmet asked. I choked on my popcorn, learned over the couch and began to cough it up. (yeah, gross, I know). When I managed to gain control over my breath I managed to ask what e said, to make sure he didn't say in. But being as I don't have the greatest luck. He did say what I though he had said..

"What the hell. There is nothing going on with me and Bella."

"But you do like her, right?" Jasper asked.

"As a friend."

"No you can't Edward. You haven't noticed, but we have," said Jasper.

"Noticed what?" I asked.

"Ever since you and Bella became friends, you're a totally different person. You're much happier, and nicer. You have more patients." Emmet said. I had to say wow at that. It was the deepest thing he's ever said.

"And the way you look at her. Every time you see her your face just lights up. Oh and not to mention she's all you ever talk about. You guys have gone from hating each other to best friends, and you already know everything about her after two and a half months. You take care of her. You're super gentle with her. You have never been that way with any other girl before. You even go to her house for dinner. C'mon Edward think about this." Jasper continued his rant.

Did I really like Bella? She was petty attractive. She was very beautiful. No matter how plain she though she was. Her luscious brown hair, her big beautiful brown eyes, her full red lips, Her pale soft skin. She's she was outrageously gorgeous. Yes, I do indeed like Bella more than a friend. The though made my heart soar.

"The light of realization. Do you remember when you first had it Em." Jasper said sound half amused, half please with himself.

"Yep, I do Jazz," The kid done finally grown up," Emmet said pretending to wipe tears from his face, "So when you going to tell her?"

"I'm going to tell when I g-," I was suddenly struck by an upsetting though.

"Guys, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Their faces suddenly deflated.

**(BPOV)**

I made it through the fashion show, and now we were all sitting around Alice's room in robes and mud mask. They had to hold me down to get mine on. All in all…it had been hell, but in a good way.

"So how long have you and Edward been going out?" Tanya asked. Again that night I was redder than red.

"We're not going out. Just best friends." I muttered. Everyone except Tanya looked disappointed.

"Oh that's too bad," Tanya said her voice dripping with sarcasm. I saw Alice glare at her.

"Do _you_ like him?" asked Kate.

"No," I sighed getting annoyed. "Edward could never like someone like me. I'm so plain and I'm not even pretty…not like you guys," I finished becoming self conscious. I also could have sworn Tanya say 'I second that opinion'

"Oh Bella, you're beautiful, and you're nowhere near plain." Alice and Rose said together, while Kate and Irina nodded in agreement. I sighed again. The thought of Edward not liking me as more than a friend was quite depressing.

"You don't see yourself clearly, Bell," said Irina.

"Edward tells me that all the time," I muttered not looking at any of them. Alice giggled and all the other girls did too, except for Tanya.

"I can't believe you don't even see it, "Rosalie began, "Edward totally likes you."

I did a double take.

"What?" I asked making sure I heard her correctly

"I said… EDWARD IS TOTALLY INTO YOU!" she yelled.

"Ha ha ha. Nice try Rose. Don't try to get my hopes up." I replied.

"So you do like him." Alice said.

"I never said that"

"But you implied it." Kate said.

"So know you're ganging up on me?" I started, "How could you even know that."

"Your are kidding," Rose said, "How do we know, well… Edward only talks about you. It's always Bella, Bella, Bella with him. Ever since you guys became friend. he's happier. Just the though of you makes him smile. He's always so protective over you. And oh my God he loves your food. I mean he always goes to your house for dinner. The way he acts around you. He so gentle with you. Hello. Bella all the signs are there"

"I think it's for these masks to come off," I said

"Don't try to change the subject, Bella," Alice sang. I groaned.

"Oh all of you be quiet. Let's talking about something else," Tanya's voice rang out coldly.

"Tanya, you're just mad because Edward doesn't like you that way." Irina teased. Tanya's face was red with rage.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She shrieked, "HOW COULD ANY MAN LIKE SOME ONE LIKE HER OVER ME. SHE'S PLAIN AND UGLY." I already felt the tears coming down my face before I grabbed my phone, dashed out the room, ran down the hall into Edward's room, and locked the door. I slid down to the floor and let the tears fall freely. Hoe could I even get my hopes up like that. Tanya's right any way. How could someone like me over her. She was the swan and I was the ugly duckling. So guess I did like Edward more than a friend, but I knew he could never like me back.

I heard the others outside the door telling me that Tanya didn't mean what she said, and for me to come out and not worry about it, but now I wanted to go home. Ignoring them I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello," he said

"Edward," I said quietly.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I want to go home," I cried totally breaking down.

"Bella what's wrong? What's wrong?" He was frantic now.

"Edward just please come and get me," I cried.

"Okay babe, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone, and made my way to his bathroom. I washed the mask of and crashed in Edward's bed.

I woke up to hear Edward softly calling my name, while shaking me gently.

"Bella, love, wake up," He whispered. I sat up.

"How'd you get in here? The door was locked." I asked hoarsely

"It's my room, love," He replied.

"C'mon put your jacket on so I can take you home." He was about to get up, but I attacked him in a hug. My heart beat grew faster, but I ignored it, and just hugged my best friend. After we broke apart, I put on my jacket and shoes, and went down stairs with Edward. Everyone looked at me not knowing what to say. Tanya just looked smug.

"Go get in the car, Bella. I'll be out in a minute." I nodded at him again, waved bye to everyone else and made my leave.

**(EPOV)**

After Bella was outside, I turned to look at the remaining girls in the room. I was glaring daggers at them. If looks could kill, they would have been dead before I even made the face.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" They didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME," I yelled. They all avoided my faces, but gave glances at Tanya.

"Tanya what did you say to her?" I asked my voice was deadly. She was always the one to piss me off. She grinned a sly grin.

"Why I just told her the truth about herself, that's all," she said coolly. She came up to me. I was trying so hard to not hit her.

"Tanya, so help me God I don't kill you, but I will deal with you when I get back. So you better be preparing. You got yourself seven ways to hell and back." I said in a tone so deadly that I scared myself. She staggered away from me. I turned to the door, because I could bear to look at her anymore. I slammed the door on my way out, and got in the car. I looked at my Bella. She was sleeping so peacefully. Her face was so beautiful. Even when it was tear streaked.

**A/N: There it is whatever chapter number this is. Hoped you liked it. Sorry I didn't get into detail about both sleepovers. I'm just tired and lazy and I've been typing this for hours, because I didn't right this before hand, but I had nothing else to do. I'm excited that I got another chapter up. WOOHOO!!!! YEAH!!! Anyway thanks you for all my lovely reviews, and their reviewers. For the next chapter I will need fifteen reviews. I only ask for that many because It will take me sometime to put the next chapter up. Besides I know you guy can do it. Kisses!!!**

**Lots of love,**

**Fangirl12**


	6. Stage 4pt 1 Awkwardness

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Stage 4 pt1 Awkwardness **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight or the characters that are in it, but I wish I did. It would be totally awesome to own Edward. I just still don't own it though.**

**A/N:**** Another chapter!!!! Aren't you guys excited?! I think you all are really going to like this chapter. Some of you guy have really been asking for this, so here it is. First I would like to say. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!!!!! Did you see how many reviews I got? Oh My God!!!!!! I couldn't ask for a better crowd of readers than you guys. I also know I tell you guys this in my review replies, but…. IT TOUCHES ME THAT YOU GUYS TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW!!!!!! At the end of the story, I am going to list all the people who reviewed. (I'm crying right now) Since this note is so long, I will talk about the movie at the end of the chapter.**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!**

**P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to ****She'sGotHighHopes****. She gave me the very thing I needed to say about, well…you'll see. You should be able to figure it out.**

**(BPOV)**

My pillow was super warm. I snuggled closer into it. Then my pillow pulled me closer into it. I sighed in content. Then I realized my was breathing. Pillows don't breath. I shot up, eyes wide with horror. Slowly I turned around to see that Edward was my pillow. I let out a sigh of relief. I laid back down on his chest, and listened to his slow, easy breathing. Then I sat up again. What was Edward doing in my bed? I shifted slightly trying not to wake him, but that didn't work out to well.

His eyes fluttered open. He looked at me for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. I giggled, grabbed the pillow from under his head, and shoved it in his face.

"Yes, I'm actually here," I said. He moved the pillow from.

"What are doing in my room, in my bed?" he asked. I laughed.

"No. What are you doing in my room, in my bed?" He looked around the room. His eyes settled on the ceiling. He looked deep in thought, like he was concentrating really hard. After a moment or two, his face turned red in anger. I flinched, and his face softened.

"You asked me to stay with last night, when I brought you home. As a matter of fact, you wouldn't let me go." He laughed at the memory. I turned red remembering to. Then I had a flash back of the slumber party. My head sank, and I sighed. Sensing that I was remembering last night, his expression changed to worry.

"Bella, what did Tanya say to you?" I turned my head, but he turned it back to him. I felt like a child.

"Look at me Bella. Now." I dragged my eyes to his.

"Now what did she say to you?" I took a second to ponder if I should tell him or not. He was looking at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I… it's not…she said something like…howcouldanymanlikesomeonelikeme, and thatI'mplaineandugly." I let out a gushing wind. Hopefully Edward didn't understand what I said, but being Edward he got every word.

"WHAT!" he roared, "She said that to you? Thank ska-

"Edward!" He looked at me, and the back at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about it, okay. It doesn't matter." He sat up on his elbows and broth a hand to my face. His knuckles softly brushed my cheek, and I glowed. His face was really close to mine. I could feel his warm breath.

"What she said, Bella," he said softly, "Isn't true. Plain is the last thing that you are, and your are so beautiful. Inside and out." I smiled softly. He was only inches away now. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!! I jumped about ten feet in the air. I was about to fall off the bed but Edward caught me. I looked away, totally red now. I had a feeling to day was going to be awkward. Then I remembered something.

"Shit! Get up! We have to go to school." Edward's eyes widened. I got up, grabbed so clothes out my drawer, and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll be about five minutes. Then you can take a shower. Wait you don't have clothes!" I was flustered.

"I always carry extra in my car." He said getting up. I nodded and ran into the bathroom. What the hell was that? What just happened? Could Edward possibly feel the same way as me? No, who am I kidding.

**(EPOV)**

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for Bella to finish getting ready. Why does it take girls so long to get ready? It still gave me time to think, so that was alright with me. What was that upstairs? I almost kissed her. Edward are you stupid, I asked my self. If she doesn't like you back then that could ruin your friendship with her. That's the last thing you want, right. While I was having my silent conversation with myself, I didn't notice Bella come downstairs and sit down in front of me with two bowls of Frosted Flakes.

"Hello, Earth to Edward," she said waving a hand in front of my face. I jumped.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh…." We ate in silence and drove to school in silence. It was weird not be able to tell her what was going on. I usually tell her everything. The both of us have come a long way. I entered a parking space and got out. I opened her door and we walked to class. I know Bella told me not to worry about what Tanya said, but I gave Tanya fair warning. I didn't make it back home last night, so it's payback day. It's a shame for her that she's going to be staying a while.

The day passed with flying colors, and It was finally lunch. My favorite part of the day. I walked Bella to our table, and when she saw Tanya, Kate and Irina, she began to turn around. In the process she bumped into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and I hushed her escape.

"Shhh, it's okay," I cooed. She stopped fidgeting, and hid her face in my chest. I was pretty sure we had an audience by now or at least the whole cafeteria was looking.

"Why didn't you tell," I heard her muffled whisper.

"It slipped my mind. I was so angry yesterday, and I didn't think about it when you were interrogating me." Through her hair I could see that she was red in the face.

"That's no excuse. I though you were my friend." I chuckled at that.

"I am your friend. As a matter of fact I'm your best friend, and none of that will even matter at the end of lunch." She raised her head just enough for our eyes to meet.

"Why won't it matter?" she asked. I just smiled, and told her to come on once I had her completely calmed. I pulled out her chair, and she sat down.

"Here, Edward I saved you a seat," Tanya said patting the chair next to her.

"No thanks Tanya, I rather sit right here," I said seating my self next to Bella. Tanya turned her glared, full force, at Bella. Bella just looked down.

"Bella what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Hamburger," she mumbled. I got up, and pushed my chair in.

"Edward could you get me a water?" Tanya asked sweetly.

"You've two feet, use them." Her mouth dropped. Everyone at the table snickered.

I came back with a burger for me and Bella. Time to put my plan into action.

"Hey Tanya, you remember what I told you last night?" For a second she looked scared, but she put up her poker face and nodded her face.

"Well I decided against that. I'm going to tell you what I really think of you." Her lit up. Everyone else at the table looked really pissed. Bella looked like she was about to crumple into tears. That shocked me. I leaned close to her ear and whispered,

"Hey. No tears. You know I would never do that to you." She gave a slight nod of her head. I could still tell she was unsure. I looked back at Tanya.

"Tanya, I think you're super attractive, and to show you how attractive I think you are I'm going to let the whole cafeteria know." My siblings were trying their hardest not to pounce. I got up and stood on the table, Tanya followed suit. She was practically glowing.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" I yelled. It got really quiet. All eyes were on me.

"Tanya is new here, but I've known her for a really long time," I started, "Tanya's really pretty, don't ya'll thinks so too?" I heard a few murmurs. I asked them again, turning on my glare. I got a chorus of yes's.

"Now that I know you guys think so, I'm going to tell you how attractive she is to me." I said winking at Tanya, "First I'll need a really good simile like… Tanya is more **un**attractive than garbage can sludge." The whole cafeteria erupted in laugher. Tanya was speechless.

"Wait, I'm not done. And the only thing a man would want from her is sex with a paper bag over her head." I couldn't take it any more. I was lying on the table holding my stomach from laughing pain. Tanya jumped of the table breaking a heel, and ran out the cafeteria. When I regained my composure, I stood back up and I pulled Bella up with me even though she didn't want to come. She hid behind my back.

"Tanya said some things to Bella that I didn't like. So fair warning to everyone. If any of you so much as look at her in a way that I don't like, you will regret it. By the way if any of this is mention around Tanya after today, you will also regret it. **(A/N: sorry. I just feel guilty about it now). **

**A Week Later****.**

My situation with Bella hasn't gotten any better. As a matter of fact it's only gotten weird. Tonight my family and are going out to dinner. I wish I could bring Bella, but she said that she could go.

**(BPOV)**

I'm kind of worried about Charlie. He hasn't been home in a week, but Thursday some was in the house. Well anyway, Edward is going out with his family. I didn't want to intrude. I heard the door open; I jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. I got one word for. Charlie. He quickly walked to me.

"You little bitch, where the hell have you been?!" He yelled. I shrank back. He grabbed me by my hair and slung me at the wall. I screamed as a painting fell down and hit me on the head.

"You want to run away from me. You want to leave me; well I'll help you leave permanently." He went into the kitchen and came back with a knife. My eyes widened in horror. The last this I felt was fire in my stomach. How it hurt. I think that I may have see red.

**(APOV) angela's pov**

I decided to go to Bella's house. She said she was going to be there. When I got there the door was open. I slowly crept in.

"Bella," I called. Nothing. Then I saw her crumpled body on the floor surrounded in blood. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and fell back. I pulled out my cell phone as fast as I could. It was sort of hard because my hands were shaking so badly. First I called nine one-one. Basically I screamed at them, but I calmed down long enough to tell the operator in clear English. Then I called Edward. I was back in insane, panic mode.

"Hello," he said. I could tell he'd been laughing. I just started screaming, and screaming.

**A/N:**** There you have it, chapter six. I hoped you liked it. Will Bella live? How will Edward react? Who was in Bella's house? What will happen to Charlie? To find out I will need 20 reviews. I hope you all went to see Twilight. When Edward walked into the cafeteria I almost fainted. My brother went with me. I my inner fan girl totally attacked. It was super cool. I just can't get over it. I loved it. And good news, I am out of my Twilight depression. Yay, Fangirl12. Special that to She'sGotHighHopes. Kisses!!!**

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	7. Stage 5 pt1 Realization

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Stage 5 pt1 Realization**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay people, you know the drill. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own most of the plot**

**A/N:**** Hey guys what's up? I'm totally glad to be back. I have an announcement…you are reading the words of a new beta reader. Yep, that's right. Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made it to over a hundred reviews. When I checked my email the next day I posted chapter 6, I was like holy shit this is going to take awhile, but thanks so much. It means so much to me. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!!**

**On to our feature presentation.**

**(EPOV)**

I was sitting at dinner with my family. I wish Bella could've came. It didn't feel right without her being there. It was pretty fin thought. We were sitting at our table telling jokes and making fun of each other. Especially Emmet.

"Emmet, remember the time when Edward stole you football sighed by whatever that guy's name was, and when you found out, you had him on the ground trying to strangle him," said Alice. The table shook as we all laughed. I know people had to be staring at us. Especially with Emmet's booming laugh. Then my phone vibrated. Stilling laughing I dug it out my, and answered it. What I got was what I lease expected.

I recognized the voice to be Angela's. She was screaming really loud, and it sounded like she was hyperventilating.

"Angela what's wrong?" I asked but her screaming continued.

"Angela!" I said a little louder. She stopped screaming and began to speak very fast but I was able to catch some of it, the important parts at least.

"Edward…Bella…Charlie…blood… stab… ambulance…hospital…come now." Then the screaming began again. For a second I just sat there not knowing what. Angela was still screaming.

"I'm on my way." I said so calmly that I scared my self. I didn't realize that my family had been watching, let alone hearing Angela's screams, but I didn't care about that.

"Edward what's wrong. Is everything alright?" Esme asked. I just looked at her.

"I'll call you later. I got homicide to commit," I replied getting up from the table, grabbing my jacket, and heading out the exit. I apparently didn't know what to make of this. There were a lot of things I didn't know, but the one thing I did know was that I was going to kill Charlie Swan. **(I so wanted to end it right here, but I didn't)**

When I arrived at Bella's house it was super quiet. Angela's car was there, and the door was still open. I walked inside. What I saw brought me to my senses and realizations seem to hit me. The fury was like nothing I'd ever seen before. It was her blood on the floor. Bella's blood. My sweet Bella's blood.

Hadn't I promised, no swore, that if anyone hurt Bella there would me dire consequences? Didn't I promise Bella that I wouldn't let Charlie or anyone else hurt her again? I could see that I broke that one, and I wasn't about break it again. I vowed that Charlie Swan would pay. The timing was perfect as I stood over the blood stained carpet.

"Who the hell are you?" a gruff voice said. I turned around to see the man himself. I didn't answer, and he asked again.

"You have caused someone so much pain, so one I love in fact." Wait, what love?

Did I really love Bella? I didn't really have time to linger on that. Charlie laughed.

"Kid get the hell out of my house before I arrest you." I just stood.

"My best friend Bella Swan is at the hospital now, hanging on to her life be cause of the huge gash she has in her stomach. Charlie Swan, you're going to pay." With that I landed a punch in his face. He stumbled backward. I punched him in his gut; he bent over to the ground. I kneed him in the grind. It continued like this until he was on the ground, with a bloody face, and barely breathing.

I walked out the house and drove to the hospital. I knew I didn't want tot be caught there when they found him. When I entered I asked the clerk for Bella Swan. She was in ICU. Of course they said that only family could see her, so I told them I was her cousin. When I entered the room I saw Angela sitting in a chair, crying. Then I turned to look at Bella. She was so pale. She looked so little, and fragile that if you were to just move a finger on her she would break.

A new emotion began to settle in or maybe more than one. I felt anguish, hurt, pain, sadness, grief, depression, anger, and everything else I didn't name. It was so sad to look at her. Why did the most unfair things happen to my sweet Bella? What had she ever done to deserve this?

"They finally got her stable and breathing on her own." I looked from Bella to Angela. I nodded my head. A fresh batch of tears began to cascade from her eyes. Then I began to cry too. I began t cry hard. I haven't cried since I was nine. Even that last time wasn't good enough reason. I walked over to Angela, and engulfed her in a hug. We just stood there bawling on each other's shoulder for God knows how long, until we heard some one clearing there throat.

I back away from Angela, to see my dad standing at the door along with the rest of my family. Shock was written all over their faces. Alice was silently crying, while Esme's form was shaking violently on Emmet's shoulder.

"Wha…what happened to her?" Alice asked in a small voice. Angela and I just continued to stare. Alice's look returned to the floor.

"We have to tell them," whispered Angela. I looked away from her eyes, "We tried to protect her ourselves, and we couldn't. The worst he could do next is kill her."

"Trust me. Charlie won't be doing anything for a while." She got what we meant but the look on her face had made my mind up to tell them.

"Who won't kill her?" asked Rosalie.

"Guys we need to talk." And so Angela and I told them Bella's tale.

"Son, why didn't you tell us before this came along? Did you honestly think that

you could handle something like this on your own? We could have prevented this," Carlisle said. I looked away, "I don't mean to make you feel guilty, but Edward what were you thinking. Even if Bella didn't want you tell anyone. What about you Angel?"

Angela began to cry all over again. Carlisle shuffled everyone out, along with himself. He said we'd talk more in the morning. I made Angela leave, and told her that I would stay the night. I sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed, and grabbed her hand carefully. I held it in mind, and leaned my head down on them. The tears began to fall silently down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I love you so much you have to stay. I can't loose you." It was silent for a while. Then there was a knocked on the door. I looked up to see a woman that looked just like Bella.

**A/N: Here is chapter seven, I hoped you like it. I know it was kinda rushed and Edward was out of character but so what. There was a major cliffie. I bet you guys are wondering who this mysterious Bella look a like is. And OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! Edward told Bella that he loved her. No she didn't hear him but trust me, she will hear it. I know you guys want to know what's going to happen, so you better review. I wasn't 25 this time. I know you guys can do it!!!! Kisses!!!**

**P.S. I have an idea for my new story after this one. Check it out and see if you like it. I will put a poll up there when I figure out how to do that. If you know please tell me, if I don't have it up by Saturday. Just private message me. Thanks!!!**

**P.S.S. I'm thinking about changing my penname to something different. Tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks!!!**

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	8. Stage 5 pt2 Realization

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: Okay here's the deal. I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter: Stage 5 pt2 Realization (Ch. 8)**

**A/N: Alright guys here's another chapter. I hope you guys are excited. Thank you all for all of my lovely reviews, and to those who read my ending note for the last chapter, and actually mentioned it in their review. Kisses!!!**

**Now on to the story_**

_Recap:_

_There was a knock on the door. I looked up to see a woman that looked just like Bella._

_End Recap__

**(EPOV)**

"Who are you?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, but she gave me a quick glance and took a look. Tears were welling in the woman's eyes.

"My poor baby," she whispered ever so brokenly. Despite her tired face, her voice was soft like Bella's. Then it dawned on me. She wasn't just like Bella, Bella was just like her.

"You…your Bella's mom," I said in utter astonishment. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile and nod. Then she walked over to Bella and slowly ran a hand down her arm. She sniffed, wiped her face, and looked at me.

"I remember when Bella was such a tiny baby, so small and breakable and fragile looking. She's grown so much since she was seven." Her whisper was full of every emotion I could think of.

"By the way, my name's Renee," She said, "It's nice to finally meet you in person Edward."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. She blushed and averted her eyes from mine on to the floor. Her rosy cheeks were just like Bella's.

"I've been sort of watching Bella every now and then. She always seems to be with you."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Thank you," Renee said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For protecting her," she replied. I laughed bitterly and looked away.

"I didn't do shit. I promised her I would protect her from him, but I couldn't even do that."

"At least you tried. I've been to afraid."

"Of what, him?"

"He wasn't always like this y'know."

"That's hard to believe," I retorted, but she stayed calm.

"Of course it's hard to believe, but once upon a time we were happy together. Then I became pregnant with Bella. Charlie was so happy and elated," She looked far away, "She was born, and we moved here. It was great for a while, but when Bella turned five that's when everything changed.

Charlie began to act different. He came home late, and he began drinking, but I just ignored it. Then he began to hit me. I never thought that would happen. If I had paid attention to the signs, I might have been able to stop it. After two years I couldn't handle it anymore, so I left. Four years later, I came back to check on Bella. He was hitting her too. I'd never though of that either, because he had loved her so much.

These last few years I've been wanting to do something but for so long I've been so afraid. I'm stepping up now. I have let this go on for to long. I've got proof too. I'm going to save her. I'm going to do everything in my power!" **(Cliché? Very) **She finished her speech, but there were questions that I had to ask.

"So that was you who went in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was putting up cameras, but I took them down before I came here and erased the part where you almost killed Charlie" My gaze snapped from the floor to her face. A small smile played her lips. It wasn't from sadness but from amusement.

"You love her don't you?" she asked. I ducked my head and looked away. She laughed. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by her.

"Don't give me that we're just friends junk." She definitely laughed when my shoulders slumped even lower. I turned back to her. 'Is it that obvious?' I asked with my eyes. Renee shook her head yes. I sighed.

"It's okay. I understand that you want to tell her first. Besides I know you'll be good for her. You treat her like a queen." Renee sounded so sure of her when she said that, that it actually gave me hope.

"Thank you," I said. She gave me a nod, but I had on more question to ask.

"Renee?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you take Bella with you?" she smiled.

"I'll tell Bella first, and she can tell you if she wants." I nodded. That was good enough for now. We spent the rest of the night watching over Bella. My Bella. Her Bella.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter 8. I hoped you like it. There isn't much in this chapter. It was just another filler. Next chapter we get back to business. For the next chapter I will need 30 reviews. I know you guy can do it. Kisses!!!!!!**

**P.S. I am starting something new. At the end of every chapter there will be a question. Please answer it on your review. On the following chapter, I will have my answer to the question and a few others.**

**Question: What's your favorite song or band?**

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	9. Stage 5 pt3 Realization

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: I'm super tired of this but since I don't want to get sued :I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters; I do own the plot of this story**

**Chapter: Stage 5 pt3 Realization**

**A/N: Woo!!! Another one!!! I'm excited!!!!! I don't know why but I am. Okay I'm going to make this quick. Thank you reviewers. You guys are awesome!!!!! Double Kisses!!!**

_On To The Question Answers:_

**Mine :**** Decode- Paramore/ Crush- David Archuleta**

_Extras_

**Monica-san: ****Decode- Paramore/ Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Twilight. Angel. Gal: ****Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**cantarbailar:**** Rascal Flatts**

**narniagirl12:**** Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Angels And Airwaves:**** My Worst Enemy- Stereophonics**

**BrEaKiNgDaWnFrEaK: ****Share It With Me- Family Force 5**

**Katepd89:**** Just A Dream- Carrie Underwood**

**Creepygirl360:**** MCR (My Chemical Romance)/ Missing-….**

**TwilightFan10011:**** Three Days Grace (band)/ Never Too Late-…**

**Mysterygirl531:**** Like Me- Girlicious**

**Teddyofawesomeness:**** Taylor Swift/ Paramore**

**Awfullynormal:**** Absolutely- Nine Days**

**LichQueen:**** Yellow Angels- Senses Fail**

**A is for Angel: ****Untouched- The Verionicas**

**Little Miss Insanity:**** Paramore**

_Now on to the story!!!!!_

**(BPOV)**

I heard this annoying beeping sound, and my abdomen hurt like hell. My body felt like a ton of bricks. All in all, I felt, well…is there really a way to describe it? The only good thing was that I felt something warm and soft in my hands, but they were both felt very different in a way.

"The doctors say the sedation medicine should be wearing off soon," someone said. The voice was smooth and velvety. Edward my mind registered.

"Yes, I know, but how do you think she will react to me being here?" another voice asked. The voice was so familiar, but I could figure out who it belonged to. It was like a dream.

"If my calculations are correct," Edward said, "first she'll be shocked, next she'll be pissed, and then she will be all teary eyed." What were they going on about? I wanted to open my eyes and see who the other person was, what they were talking about; but my eye lids were so heavy. I heard several more pairs of footsteps.

"Has she woken up yet?" a hopeful Alice asked.

"No, but soon," said the familiar voice. I wish they would stop talking about me in third person. I was right here.

"Oh, well, we will just wait." That was Angela.

"It can't be too long now," and that was Esme. I opened my mouth.

"Could you guys be any louder? Aren't hospitals supposed to be quiet?" They gasped. I figured I was in the hospital since they said doctors and sedation medicine.

"Bella are you awake?"

"C'mon Em, I know I talk in my sleep sometimes. But seriously." With all my strength I willed my eyes to open themselves. The first thing I saw was Edwards face staring into mine, but I couldn't read his look.

"Hey buddy, how's it going? You look like shit," I said to him. He chuckled.

"You're one to talk," he said.

"What ?! Why?" I asked. Then the memory flashed through my eyes, and I immediately dropped my eyes. I felt him squeeze my hand. I met his eyes, reached my arms out for him, like a child; and began to cry. He quickly engulfed me in a hug. I could tell he was trying to be careful. He hushed my cries and consoled me. I always felt better with him. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have him.

After I was done, I looked at the others, and then back to Edward.

"I'm guessing you told them?" I asked. He gave a simple nod. I sighed. Great! More people to worry about me. I saw Edward give a quick glance to the of the room. I followed his gaze to see a woman. That voice. The memories came back to me at a super sonic speed.

"Hello Bella," she said. I don't exactly know how long I sat there staring, but I felt the anger and hatred boiling inside me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. She looked taken back for a second.

"Bella I-

"What could you possibly want now!" I yelled.

"Maybe was should leave you two to talk," said Edward.

"No, Edward," I said sternly

"Yes Bell." Before I got a chance to say anything else he was gone with the others. How could they just up and abandon me like this? Some friends they are. I looked back at my mother.

"You've grown a lot since the last time I saw you," she said hopefully.

"Too bad you weren't here to see it," I retorted with mock sympathy. She still had a smile on her face.

"Bella, sweetie, you've got to understand why I left."

"Don't call me that, and I know why you left. Because you were unhappy with, you were tired of being held down by me and Charlie! You left because you didn't want us!"

"Is that what Charlie told you, or is that the conclusion you came up with yourself? I looked away.

"That's the conclusion that I already know is true," I replied. She sat down in the chair that Edward was sitting in.

"Bella," she said wearily, "the year you when you turned five, Charlie started drinking. He started to come home late. He wasn't happy. I thought it was every man's middle age crisis, so I didn't pay too much attention to it, but if I did, I might have been able to fix it or change it some kind of way. Then it got worse. He began hitting me. I wasn't expecting it. Believe me when I say this, I tried to stay, I did; but a few years, couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave, and so I did. Around the time when you were eleven, I came back to check one you."

She stopped as if to think. Despite the horrible pain, I managed to sit up. Slowly I brought my knees a little closer, and wrapped my arms around them loosely. Then she continued.

"I didn't think he would it you. Bella he loved you so much, but I was wrong. I was a fool. I f he hit me, why wouldn't he hit you, but I didn't think about that when I left. For so long I've wanted to save you, but I've been so scared for myself. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry. I know that could never make up for anything, but I'm sorry."

"Do you expect me to believe your lies?' I asked. I could feel my eyes watering.

"Bella I-

"Don't lie to me. You never loved me!" The streams were flowing down my face.

"Bella, of course I love you."

"Don't shit with me! You think you can you just waltz back into my life spitting out this stuff!" I was choking now.

"Bella, I'm not trying to waltz back into your life. No matter how many excuses you give yourself, you know I love you!" I was sobbing now. I leaned my head on my knees and sobbed. I mean just horrible sobs. I couldn't tell you know much pain my stomach was in now. I was very snotty and hypervenalating.

"Why..," I struggled out, "why did you leave me?!" I cried out like a child. I felt her wrap her arms around me. I sobbed even harder.

"Because," she whispered," I knew I wouldn't be able to support you. I though you'd be better off here."

"Well you thought wrong," I replied. My sobs began subside. I don't know how long we sat there, but I knew it was for while.

"Mom?" I said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know honey. Me too."

I heard the door open. There were four pairs of eyes, and four noses peeping around the door. Then Alice was lying on the floor, looking very much like the hyper-active child she is.

"You guys can come in know." Right when I said that the door was pushed open by Carlisle. Emmet began falling. Alice rolled over so she wouldn't be crushed by his two- ton body. Rose was braving a dramatic fall. She was leaning forward on the tip of her toes, one foot in the air, and her arms spread like an eagle. Then she did something extremely creepy. She snapped back into a standing position.

"How did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

"Bella haven't I told you that Rosalie Hale has never fallen a day in her life." She smiled. Carlisle had caught Esme, and Edward just stood there looking embarrassed of his family, and friends. He looked at Renee with a small smug smile.

"What I tell you?" Then he looked at me, smiled and then frowned.

"Emmet stop kicking me, and get up. You look like an idiot." I let go of my mother and leaned over the bed, rails and laughed. Emmet was twitching like he'd just been electrocuted. I had one crazy family.

**Three Weeks Later**

**(EPOV)**

Bella is finally getting out of the hospital tomorrow. So far it's been a little funny between us. She seems so distant like she's in her own world, or like she doesn't want to see me. Sometimes I think she looks at me with sadness in her eyes. I wonder if I'd done something wrong. So being the idiot I was, I decided to be extra nice. So I did little a thing like kissing her on her forehead. She'd blush and look away with a downcast face, but one day she just totally starts crying.

"Bella what wrong are you in pain?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Sorry, Edward, I just have a…um…a super bad headache." I know I didn't believe her, but I just went with it.

"Do you want some pain killers?" I asked.

"No I'm…hungry! Yeah I'm hungry." She said.

"But you just ate."

"But I didn't get any pudding." she pouted. I knew I couldn't deny her with that face.

"Please."

"Alright I'll be right back. I left the room. I couldn't wait to get Bella out of here, so we could start working on her case against that bastard, Charlie. It should be an easy case to win. We have plenty of proof. It was so hard for me to watch that tape. I just wanted to get up and…yeah…

Made it to the elevator when I realized that I didn't know what kind of pudding Bella wanted; so I turned around and headed back to the room to ask. I opened the door just and inch when I heard Bella yell.

"I love him!" I froze. Bella continued to talk. "He's just so…so sweet and kind and selfless. He takes care of me." I leaned against the door frame feeling crushed. She's in love with someone else. I sighed. I knew she could never feel the same way about me. Bella continued on, but she sounded very upset and downcast. I could here the tears in her voice.

"B- but, he- he will never like m- me the same way. And it's so hard to be around him all the time. The way he kisses my head and how he holds my hand and the way he hugs me! I can't take it anymore, I hate this one- sided love," she said. Bella began to cry harder.

"Bella do you seriously believe that! He is head-over- heals in love with you. Those little things he does like kissing your fore-head and taking care of you and holding your hand; that shows that he cares, and that he loves you."

"But Alice he's just being the gentleman he is!" Bella cried out. I didn't know who this idiot was, but I didn't like his gentlemanliness. That's a sign that he's only trying to get some from Bella. If he ever tried anything, I would kick him in his kidneys until he peed blood **(gross)**. And now that I think about it, who is this mysterious guy that Bella says she with all the time?

I'm Bella all the time. How did I miss the guy? I was so busy trying to figure out who this lucky bastard was. The thing that brought me back to reality was Alice's yelling.

"Edward is in love with you! You're in love with Edward! You two are stubborn and totally oblivious! Gahh!!! It's so frustrating, you two!!!" I jumped away from the door. It shut silently. I walked down to the elevators. The doors opened; it was empty. I walked in and slid down the wall, to the floor. I was the lucky Bastard? I didn't exactly know how long I sat there, but the elevator stopped; and the door opened.

"Edward?"

**A/N: Okay chapter nine is done. I hoped you guys liked it. And ohh, it was another cliffie!!!! Who was that at the elevator doors? How will Edward handle what he heard? To find out I will need 30 reviews. Kisses!!!!!**

**Question: What is one thing you are getting for Christmas? (ONE!!!)**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	10. Stage 6 pt1 Complications

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: Nowhere in any sentence have I ever read written or said that I own Twilight; I down the plot of this story.**

**Chapter Stage 6 pt1 Complications (Ch. 10)**

**A/N: Another chapter you guys!!!!! I have promised you guys another chapter before Christmas as an early Christmas present. So here it is. I hope you guys like it. It's a little short, but I wrote this one before hand. Also…I can't believe you guys!!!! Over 200 reviews!!!! When I checked my email I had 121 new messages. I was like oh God this is going to take awhile, but I'm so grateful and happy. Thanks so much. Kisses!!!**

_On To Question Answers:_

**Mine:**** A camera**

_Extras_

**vkballerina:**** a dress**

**lovedwardalways:**** cool Twilight stuff**

**Love-for-Romance:**** Twilight movie tickets**

**hsmgal142: ****Twilight messenger bag**

**Twilight-fan-14:**** Twilight book**

**Unbittenlove:**** a journal with music notes**

**AKsimons:**** laptop**

**Brittz303:**** A lot of clothes**

**.for. u. anything:**** new cell phone**

**92twilightfan:**** a ring**

**Secret- mystery: ****a camera**

_On To The Story__

**(CPOV)Carlisle**

"Edward?" I said uncertainly, hoping that this wasn't my son on the ground, in an elevator, but unfortunately it was.

"Dad?" He said once he looked up. I stepped inside.

"Edward what are you doing on the floor…in an elevator?" I asked

"I just…I need…thinking." I figured it had to be pretty bad since he was on the floor in an elevator. Edward is usually my only sane child.

"About what?" I asked him

"Nothing. It's a long story, and I know you don't have time." Just then the elevator gave a violent jerk and everything went dark.

"I do now." I said with a smile. I slid down to the floor, nest to him. "So what's this all about?" Edward sighed and told me the story. When he finished I had only one question for him.

"So you do realize that Bella feels the same way as you do?"

"Y- yes sir."

"Finally!" I sighed.

"Dad not you too!" He cried

"Sorry Edward, but it gets frustrating after a while."

"Wow, thanks Dad," he said with a heavy sarcasm.

"You're welcome son, you are very welcome." Edward sighed and looked away.

"What are you planning to do, Edward?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"The thing you shouldn't do is tell them that you over heard them." I told him. He blushed.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Edward just go tell her. It's not like you're going to be rejected. Just go and tell her. What are you still afraid of?"

"Yeah."

"You love her right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her how you feel Edward. Tell her before it's too late."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I am going tell her right now!"

"That's the spirit son, but were stuck in an elevator." Just as I said that, the lights came back on and the elevator doors opened. Coincidentally, it was on Bella's floor. Edward ran out yelling thanks. I swear this was rigged.

**(EPOV)**

I ran down the hall to Bella's room. I pushed the door open.

"Bella I- I stopped mid-sentence, because standing in front of me was Charlie Swan.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I don't care. Another cliffie. Aww!!! Sorry, I know there are so many but, (I really don't know). So yeah, and OMG! Edward almost told Bella that he loved her. Geez Charlie of all the times you could've popped up, why now! I have little jingle for you guys.**

"**Baby alls I want for Christmas is reviews. Ooh ooh ooh Baby. Alls I want for Christmas is Reviews." Merry Christmas you guys!!!!**

**Love,**

**Fangirl12**


	11. Stage 7 pt1 Confessions

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of it's characters, but I do own the plot of this story. **

**Chapter: Stage 7 pt1 Confessions**

**A/N: Here is the Chapter you've all been waiting for. I know it's been driving you insane. So much that you couldn't stand it. Here is your relief. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are so totally awesome. Kisses!!!**

_On To The Story__

**(EPOV)**

Charlie Swan was standing right in front of me. I felt the rage bubbling inside me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. He looked up at me, and his face turned red.

"You!" He turned to guy that was in a suit, "That's him. That's the boy who did this to me." At that I took a second to survey him. He was pretty marked, but he was healing. I could see that I didn't beat him enough if he was standing before me now.

"Edward," Bella said tentivley, "Don't do anything you might regret." She eyed the guy in the suit. That must be his lawyer. I nodded, and gave her a look that said everything was under control.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again a little more sivlely.

"I'm coming to take my daughter home. She does get out tomorrow." My eyes widened and I could see the smirk spread across his face. I heard Bella's breathing become faster. I was not going to let this happen.

"You aren't taking her anywhere."

"I am her legal guardian. I will take her where ever I want. Ask my lawyer here."

"I don't give a shit about your lawyer. You are not taking her anywhere."

"Oh yeah I'm also here to press charges against you, for attempted man slaughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said even though I knew perfectly well. His face turned red.

"The hell you don't!" He shouted, "Who do you think did this!" He said pointing to his face. I shrugged my shoulders keeping a strait face. He turned purple.

"You do drink a lot," I said carelessly, "You do hit Bella. No, sorry you beat Bella. How should I know?" He glanced nervously at the lawyer, then maliciously at Bella. That just made me angrier.

"Either way, Bella will be leaving this hospital with me. I am her father, and I am pressing charges against you, Edward Cullen!"

"She is not going with you, so you can just beat her some more when no one is looking." I said through clenched teeth. He laughed.

"Says who you? You?"

"No! Says me." I turned around to see Renee and the rest of my family at the door.

Charlie grimaced when he saw her. He turned red again.

"You can't take her, Renee." He spat out her name like it was poison.

"Yes I can. Technically we are still married, which means I have as much custody over her as you do. You may leave now, because Bella is coming with me." She had so much authority in her voice that it scared me. Charlie was going purple now. He looked at me and then at Carlisle and Esme.

"I am pressing charged against this boy."

"Yes, and we're pressing charges against you" Charlie couldn't hide the surprise then.

"For what?" He spat like they couldn't do a thing.

"For attempted murder and child abuse," I said, "You will be speaking to my lawyer, so I suggest you get ready for prison because you are sure to loose this case." I smiled at Bella reassuringly. Charlie had a mean scowl on his face. He walked quickly out the door, pushing Renee as he went. His lawyer followed. He stopped and turned to me.

"Here is my card. I will make arrangements to talk to your lawyer." I nodded and he followed Charlie out the door. I looked at me family. Relief was written all over their faces. Then I heard a silent sniff. I turned around. Bella had her head buried in her hands. I rushed over to her, and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned on me and let loose.

After a while her sobs ceased. I was so caught up in her that I didn't notice that everyone left. Bella looked up at me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I smiled a sad smile.

"What are friends for?" She smiled back, but then it faltered. She looked away as if she was about to cry again.

"Edward," she sighed, "I'm not sure if I can do this anymore." I looked at her puzzled, even though I knew what she meant.

"What?"

"Edward I-

"Shh!" She looked up at me.

"But Edward I-

"No Bella." She let her head drop. I pulled her in close. And began to whisper in her ear.

"Bella…let not talk about that now. Lets just sit here, and enjoyed each others comfort." I felt her nod against my chest. "Bella, Bella, Bella, my dear sweet Bella. I'm so tired of seeing you cry, and I'm tired of seeing you so sad and upset. Be happy, for me." I let her go, put my hand under her chin, and brought her face up so she was looking at me.

"You promise?" I asked. She nodded and smiled a little. Although she did look kind of dazed. Our faces were so close now.

"Edward, I promise, as long as you promise to be mine forever?" She whispered in a hoarse voice. I smiled and nodded. There was nothing else that I wanted to be more. Her smiled widened.

"You are everything to me." I told her. I heard her breathing stop for a second, then her eyes softened and she brought a hand to, my to my face. Her fingers brushed across my cheek, and they rested on the side of my face. Only centimeters away now.

"I love you," I said. Her eyes widened, and our lips connected. I brought my hand up to hers where it rested on my face. This was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. There was just no to describe it.

**(BPOV)**

I can't believe. I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back. I felt like I was floating on air. I was way past cloud nine. So many levels in fact, that you had to stop counting after the ten millionth cloud. We broke apart slowly. His head leaned against mine as we tried to calm our breathing. I stared into his eyes as he stared back. Now I understood the look he was giving me. It was love. Undeniable love.

"You have no idea…how long…I've wanted you to say that. I've wanted it so much that it hurts." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, yes I do know. Isabella Marie Swan…I love you with all my heart, soul, and being. Nothing will ever change that." My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest. Tears began pouring from my eyes. There was no way to describe how I felt at that very moment. The best moment of my life.

"I love you too, Edward. I love you so much" He kissed me again, and I kissed him back with all the passion I could muster. Then I heard whistles and cat calls. We broke apart to see the whole family, and maybe all the nurses on the floor, in our door way.

"Finally!" They all cried. I blushed. You've got to be kidding me I thought. Were we that obvious? I turned red and put my face in Edwards's shirt. Then I peeped at him. He was just as embarrassed as I was. What was this, some sappy teenage love movie?

**A/N: There you have It guys. Chapter eleven. I know you all feel immense relief. And…THEY FINALLY ADMIT THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!!!!!! I'm so happy. I totally wanted to cry as I wrote this, but I made my self refrain from doing so. So I just laughed myself hysterical from all the joy. Since I made them confess you all better review, or so help me I won't update till February. Just kidding, but seriously review or what I said above will happen. Tell me what you though guys. What you felt like. Did the way they tell each other seem too sappy or was it alright. Guys I so wanted to put another cliffy, but I knew that the last one was kind of harsh so I resisted the super strong urge. Now I'm just babbling so I'm going to finish up this super long note with this. What's going to happen to Charlie? Kisses!!!**

**Question: What is our favorite chapter in The Stages of Love? (stupid question, but I want to know)**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	12. Stage 6 pt2 Complications continued

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: How many times I have to say this I don't know; but I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter: Stage 6 pt2 Complications (continued)**

**A/N: Hey guys what's up. Here is another chapter. I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I wanted, but thanks to you all who did review. You are greatly appreciated. I got over 300!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm super grateful, but I just want to clear something up, because I hear this from other author who email and who stop their stories. Sometimes you all wonder why the authors ask for a certain amount of reviews; well that's why. If we didn't we probably wouldn't get as much if we didn't ask. Anyway here is chapter 12. I had nothing else to do. Plus I hate my brothers. They are such pains in my ass all the time. Note to mention they're mean to me, and treat me like crap. So annoying. Sorry, you guys don't need to hear my ranting, but I needed to let it out. **

**I'm not putting up question answers for the last chapter because I just wanted to know that. Unless you guys wanted to know what everyone else answered. Kisses!!!!**

_On To The Story__

**(BPOV)**

I got out of the hospital a few days ago. The only thing we've been doing working on law suits and talking to lawyers. I'm finally with Edward. That's all I could ever want. Charlie is definitely going to be put behind bars. I found out that Renee was the one who went into the house. She showed me the tape. I must say that I was absolutely horrified. I couldn't watch anymore than Edward could. I think my life was finally falling into place.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked me with curiosity burning in his voice. I turned to him and smiled. I must've spaced out. Today we were off from all the legal work. Edward took me to the park and we were sitting on the swings.

"Nothing, just about how much I love you." I know sappy, but whatever. This was first love I have a right! Smiled got up and stood behind me. He began to push me. I laughed. Then he stopped. I looked back at him puzzled. He had idea written all over his face. He looked down at me and smiled my crooked smile that made my heart melt. He stepped back over to his swing, put a foot in the seat, and pulled himself up.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" I asked, but he ignored me.

"Excuse me everyone!" He yelled. Oh God what is he up to. Everyone in the park stopped and looked at him. "I would just like to say a few words to all of you. Have you ever been in love? Well I have. As a matter of fact I'm in love with the girl of my dreams." I turned beat red and hid my face. He continued to yell like an idiot.

"She's the most selfless person I've ever met, she thinks about others before her self. She cares about everyone, including strangers. No one and I mean no one could ever mean as much to me as she does. Thank you." He jumped of the swing while people started clapping. I felt him grab my hand, pull me to my feet, and kissed me. They were definitely cheering now. I was so lost in him that, I forgot there was a crowd of people. I pulled away completely breathless.

"I love you," I said even though I was highly embarrassed. Later on we went to get some ice cream, and then we went for away moonlit walk. I swear Edward was a charmer. We shared hugs and kisses, returned home around two. Of course we were in trouble, but we didn't care.

Then next day Karen, my lawyer, came over. She brought good and bad news over. The good news was that our trial date was set in two weeks. The bad news was that Edward had to go in for questioning about beating Charlie. **(A/N: I don't know a lot about legal stuff).**

"Why does he have to be questioned? Did Charlie have to be question?" I asked her, but I didn't let her answer because I turned to Edward. "Edward you better lie your ass off. I can't have the father of my baby in prison." Everybody gasped. "Just kidding, but I'm serious." Don't swear on the Bible, say I affirm. **(A/N: I think that's it).** Plead the fifth if you have to, you are not going to the big house. I don't want you to be anally raped!" I plopped don't on the sofa on the verge of tears. Edward chuckled, and gathered me in his arms.

"Shh Love, calm down. Nothings going to happen, you can bet on it." So three days later we all went to the station so that Edward could tell them. We decided that he would lie. Everything was going well. That was until they said he had to take a lie detector test. I would have freaked out, but I kept my cool because they would know if I totally lost it. So we all waited anxiously as Edward went to take his test. Me and Esme sat together holding each other's hand and praying. I just wouldn't know what to if Edward went to jail.

About thirty minutes later he emerged from a hall. I looked up at him, and the officer next to him.

"He's free to go. Thank you for you time," said the officer. I could have screamed. I don't know how Edward managed to get around this one, but we did. I walked swiftly to Edward, and smashed my lips into his. I gave him all the passion I had.

"Get a room! We have children here!" Emmet yelled. Yeah you I tried to think, but I couldn't even get that coherent in my head. When we finally broke apart, I hugged him tightly. Thank you Jesus! At home that night I became curious as to how Edward got out of this situation.

"Edward didn't you lie?" I asked

"Yes."

"Then how did you-

"Sometimes people feel guilty about things they do way deep down in their conscious."

"Oh."

**A/N: Okay, that's it for chapter 12. It was much but 13 is going to be big. I need 30 reviews. Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	13. Stage 8 pt1 Relief

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Chapter: Stage 6 complications pt 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys I am back! Sorry it took me so long. I'm lazy, but I just had a birthday so cut me some slack. Anyway…it might be a little boring because as I said before I don't a lot about Law stuff. Also I couldn't find the person who offered to help me. Thanks for all of my reviews.**

**On To The Story!!!!!!!!!!**

**(BPOV)**

"Isabella Swan vs. Charlie Swan," I heard someone say. I stood and walked to the front with Mom and Edward. Charlie was up there first. I can't tell you how nervous I was. I glanced at Edward. He smiled a small smile of reassurance.

"Okay,"said the judge looking up from a file, "it says here that you are pressing charges against your father for child abuse, and attempted murder am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes, your honor." I answered.

"Your witnesses are your mother and you boyfriend?" I blushed when she said that but nodded in agreement. She looked over at Charlie and his lawyer.

"Would you like to call someone to the stand?" She asked them. Charlie looked at his lawyer and mumbled something.

"Isabella." My breathing was hitched in my throat.

"You're going to be alright," Edward whispered. I walked to the stand, next to the judge; swore on the bible; and sat down. The other Cullens and Angela gave me looks of encouragement.

"Ms. Swan is it really true that your father hit?" The man asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wasn't your boyfriend didn't. All little girls love their fathers, but sometimes a boy may get in the way of that."

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked. I didn't like people thinking that Edward hit me. It made me angry.

"No Ms. Swan, this is very serious."

"Well then no Edward would never even think about touching me in that kind of way."

"Thanks you Ms. Swan. Would you please step down?" I didn't see the point in those questions.

"We would like to call Edward to the stand next." I passed by Edward as he made his way up there. He did the same thing as I and the questions began..

"How long have you and Bella be 'going out'?" He asked.

"For three and a half weeks." Edward answered

"How long have you known each other?"

"Um… for a couple of months."

"But you said that you were going out for a couple of months."

"Yes, we were friends before. How are these questions irrelevant?" Edward asked. The guy paused.

"I'll ask the questions here, Mr. Cullen." Edward rolled his eyes. "I heard that you two hated each other. Correct?"

"Yes we didn't like each other since the…I can't remember which grade."

"So, you didn't like her so much that you beat her, and made her testify against her boyfriend?" Edward was about to answer when he realized what the guy said. He grew red in the face.

"I would NEVER do such a thing to Bella!" He was standing up now.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about a simple question? You have quite a temper don't you? Maybe she did something to piss you off" I heard murmurs in the audience.

"Stop it1 Leave him alone!" I yelled.

"Order! Order!" The judge shouted. I sat back down. Edward spoke again.

"You have the courage to accuse me of beating my own girlfriend?! If it wasn't for me finding out she'd be dead right now. It was only her best friend that knew. When you have real proof, instead of questions then I will take your accusations!" Edward sat down in his seat. You could tell that everyone was speechless.

"Um, you may step down Mr. Cullen." Edward got down and walked back to his seat next to me. He grabbed my hand and I held it tightly.

"Your turn." The judge said looking at us.

"We would like to call Charlie to the stand." Charlie got up and was at the same. He did the same as us and sat down. Karen looked at us.

"Let's make this quick," She got up and walked over to Charlie.

"Did you beat your daughter?"

"No."

"Did you try to kill her?"

"No." Charlie answered again. She nodded and walked back over to us.

"What? Is that all you got?" Karen opened her brief case and pulled out the tape.

"Mr. Swan you are a liar."

"You can't prove that." He said with a snaky tone.

"Are you sure? This tape," She held it up, "Seems to say something different." You could see the color drain from Charlie's face instantly.

"Your Honor this tape shows proof. May we show it?" The judge nodded, and a television was brought out. Karen put the tape in and it started to play. I knew I couldn't watch. I buried my face into Edward's chest, and listened to myself scream. It was like reliving it. By the time it was over. I was hypervanalating. Edward was trying to consol me.

"You honor you saw it for yourself, and so did everyone else."

"We will have a short recess as the jury reaches a verdict." The judge said, and tapped her gavel. I managed to calm down enough to remove my face from Edward's shirt, but we came back into session.

"The verdict."

"We find Charlie Swan guilty." There was loud applause. People were cheering. But I was crying tears of joy. I was free. So finally free

**A/N: That's chapter 13. Hope you liked it. Wooo!!!! Only two chapters left. Sorry. I know that this chapter seems kind of rushed, but I was in a hurry. I've been planning my birthday party, and you're all invited. Oh yeah. Fangirl12 knows how to party. Anyway you guys are like the best readers ever!!!!! Please review.**

**Question: What's you favorite movie?**

**Kisses!!!!**

**love.**

**Fangirl12**


	14. The Final Stage: Forever

**The Stages of Love**

**By: Fangirl12**

**Disclaimer: I really and truly do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myers does. Not me**

**Chapter: The Final Stage: Forever**

**A/N: I am very sad to say that this is it guys. The final chapter of **_**The Stages of Love**_**. You guys have been really awesome. I hope that you guys like it and that it gives you enough closer. I didn't expect to get so many reviews on my very first story. So that makes me so happy. I'm being a big sap right now. Haha!**

**My Answer to the Question:**

**Me**_**:**__Greas__**e**_** (don't laugh)**

**Other Answers:**

**A is for Angel**_**-**__A walk to remember_

**LichQueen- **_Pan's__Labyrinth_

Everyone else answered Twilight. If you answered the question and it wasn't Twilight thanks. Thanks to all who answered too!

**On To The Story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(EPOV)**

That night we celebrated. Charlie was sentenced to life in prison. Without any bell. I remember how happy Bella was. She was crying so hard. We had to take her to the hospital. Even though she couldn't breathe she was still smiling. She was sleeping in my room next to me. She looked so peaceful.

"Edward…" she mumbled, "…I love you." I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," I told her softly brushing my nickels against her smooth pale cheek. She was so beautiful. We were back in school. Word had spread about Bella's case and Charlie. Everyone was like 'I'm so sorry' and 'I didn't know' and 'How did you survive' and 'You're so lucky to have Edward' and 'You two are together?'. Personally, I thought it was the other way around. I was lucky to have her.

Bella didn't like all the attention. She tried to avoid most of the people if she could. It was getting close to graduation. I couldn't believe we were finally graduating after this wild and hectic year. It just didn't seem as important as it did before. When Bella walked in the stage, she tripped, but no one laughed. Well I did because it was such a Bella thing to do. She threw me quick glare smile for the camera, and kept walking. The really funny thing was that I tripped too.

I have to admit college was the fun years. We had new experiences. I remember when I first got drunk. Bella was so pissed. I think she slapped me. I can't exactly remember that part. We did male up though. You don't know how much I did. She ignored me for about a week. That was the most agonizing thing that I'd ever been through.

Then we graduated from there. Bella was a psychiatrist, and I was a doctor like Carlisle. Three moths later, I proposed. We got married Six months after that. Bella looked so beautiful it was unreal. I had to hand it to Alice. She was so awesome. Even though Bella acted like she didn't like all the elaborate stuff we had, I knew she love it.

We've been married for five years now. We have a beautiful two year old daughter name Elizabeth Carlie Cullen. She was a mini me, but acted just like her mother. I'm the happiest man in the world. As I lay in my bed waiting for Bella to come and join me, I can't help but look back at the long way we came from. I heard her footsteps on the carpet. I felt her climb in, and lay her head on my chest. She was quiet for a minute.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Curiosity was etched in her voice even though she tried to hide it. I smile.

"I was thinking about you and me."

"Really," She said turning, and lifting her head up to look at me, "What about you and me?" She was smiling now. How I loved that smile.

"I was thinking about how much I loved you and our life together. Where it all started." She sighed a dreamily.

"Do you ever turn off the charm?" She asked in amused tine.

"I try."

"I love you Edward. With all my heart."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Cullen. Forever." I kissed her lips softly. Yes, I thought, forever.

**A/N: Okay guys that was it I hoped you like it. I also hope that it wasn't cheesy. Once again thanks you all I couldn't have done it without all the motivation I received in my reviews. Feel free to ask any questions you want. So after this I am going to post something with everyone who reviewed and all of my special thanks. If you reviewed and your name is not up there, I am really and truly sorry. Kisses!!!**

**love,**

**Fangirl12**


	15. Thanks You!

**Thanks everyone! I love you guys so much even though I've said it about a hundred times. I really appreciate it. I don't know what my next story will be. I haven't chosen an idea yet, but when I put something up you will definitely know. This is in no specific order. Kisses!!!!**

**Twilighters and Music**

**lucyck**

**twilight-nm-ecps**

**Kate7711**

**BellaLuna04**

**gymgur1520**

**Future Mrs. Morgan**

**Frenzzy for Edward**

**Wolfie's Twilight**

**shstar**

**Musicforlife**

**lovedwardalways**

**twilightfan000001**

**vkballerina**

**cantbailar**

**..xXx**

**iloveedwardamthonymasencullen**

**Twilightfan10011**

**future-impending**

**Monica-san**

**Kiren-Dar**

**narniagirl17**

**Little Miss Insanity**

**youraloser**

**Tinna M.V.A**

**CammieSwan1785**

**Sexi-Lexi-lovz-you**

**Harry Potter and Twilight Girl257**

**A is for Angel**

**She'sGotHighHopes**

**ancientgreekrock**

**IloveEdwardCullen124**

**AmorOccidit**

**Makoto-Gerou**

**MicMae**

**.To. Be. Bitten**

**brookayy228**

**Laurenmlbc**

**Angels And Airwaves**

**Babyface123**

**ItalHunni28**

**thailighter**

**ann smith**

**Edwards La tua Cantante**

**secret- mystery**

**LovelyLittleVampire**

**ILexie12**

**Twilight. Angel. Gal**

**Darkest- Angel 13**

**Carlysaurus**

**mintyreader1015**

**hsmgal142**

**Twilighter80**

**cool-cat101**

**the voice of**

**DreamingofEdward**

**carzylove95**

**Medicatingperfection**

**Awfullynormal**

**topazxx**

**creepygirl1531**

**teddyofawesomeness**

**LichQueen**

**RedEyedAngel**

**heartsummer**

**BrEaKiNgDaWnFrEaK**

**Katepdz89**

**EdwardsGirl1218**

**ishha**

**TotalTwilightAddict**

**guinnessdahorse**

**Love-for-Romance**

**LishaK.**

**IamTwilghtGril**

**Fanpire102**

**Twilight-Fan-14**

**Unbitten Love**

**123**

**vampireadtic**

**TwilightNoodle**

**Brittz303**

**.pal**

**Hikari-and-Akari**

**.for.**

**92twilightfan**

**Twilightaddict1901**

**Co0ons**

**LilStrawberriBananaMasochist**

**blackkat818**

**almost perfect007**

**DarkenedShadow64**

**GoldEyedGirl**

**L223o123v123e123**

**DazzlingTopaz1901**

**Dark Shinig Light**

**blonde4lyfe**

**AkSimons**

**renesmee101**

**crazylov95**

**100)EdwardsCandyCane**

**101)xX9Softballchick9Xx**

**102)Liz16**

**103)ilovethorpe park**

**104)nighttimewriter**

**105)Emmetxlover**

**106)Tamera Gallani**

**107)Mayfloys Pinay**

**108)Tango Dancer**

**109)Katiexmariex101**

**110)Fiza1994**

**111)**

**112)xEdwardsBellax4ever**

**113)ginny374**

**114)bella-cullen 1989**

**115).**

**116)Trag**

**117).Story**

**118)mitchiegirl18**

**119)The Lady of the Land**

**That's everyone I have. If I spelled your name wrong or you aren't on there at all I I'm so sorry. I appreciate you all. Later!!!!**


End file.
